In dangerous situations, the probability is very high that the driver or vehicle driver of a motor vehicle will develop a tunnel vision in the direction of the impending collision and therefore no longer perceive possible avoidance lanes or paths for driving around the collision. Due to the tunnel vision, it is often no longer possible to escape and avoid the collision.